User talk:Lithril
I believe my sister had a roleplaying side-character by the name Ithril, or however she wrote it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Please sign your comments, either by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature button in the edit bar. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 04:10, 17 December 2009 (UTC) :you kiddin xD maybe im your sister :) wait no thatd be creepy xD.... ::Indenting <3 Also, I would recognize my sister any time, and you had a really bad start at acting like her ;o I could almost imagine her registering to PvX on a very spontaneous whim. She played GW for a couple of weeks. :> --''Chaos?'' -- 08:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) well what brung you to my page? also did you guys check out my discussion page on the 600 sin for DTSC? Society Is The Monster When They Shun Something To Change Or Different 16:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Your sig Needs to have your name in it.....and not be quite so long. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:59, 13 April 2010 :And stop trying to be Holden Caulfield. -- [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'16:27, 13 April 2010 (UTC)']] changed some things in the new Recall way for Kathandrax if only people knew what weaken armor did ~.~ if u have at LEAST 80 armor it can be reduced, 80 in anyway at all, spells that buff armor/insignias..whatever! it can be reduced by Weaken Armor. but no they think that itll reduce from 60 to lower armor...dum dums... :)Lithril 17:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't blank talk pages. Ever. Thanks.--TahiriVeila 15:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I wanna do frostmaws with you :( Docta Jenkins 02:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :: :) u can. go here just finished the build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Frostmaw_Ashway ::: Ign plz. I'll do it tomorrow after I get off of work :P Docta Jenkins 05:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : IGN Lithril Ashwalker . hence Ashway and the skills in use in the builds...fits well eh?. we did it in 45 mins...no real hard trouble.Lithril 05:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) i'll pm you or something if i cbf to get on--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you please Indent your replies using colons. You add one more colon to the front of your post than the person who you are replying to. Thanks! --''Short'' 21:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) this is how it goes The first build was renamed "unbreakableway" so alen would update the bars, which he hasn't. This leaves us with your version, which you've so kindly provided without strings attached (without guild egocentricity). The only thing I care about is having a sinway for the Guide:Dungeon Overview. I'll expect a few people will 5-5 the build since they've never used the build and it will be added to the guide. If alen or anyone want to make improvements to the build you've posted, they can feel free to discuss it on the talk page. Otherwise if they (bond alliance and friends) want to bring more shittery and autism onto the site, they'll probably be banned.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :unbreakable way was already subject for deletion and well. if it becomes the current meta or wants to be edited so be it, i just dont like rude comments on my talk page form Allen nor Moxie, regardless. i too want to have a good build that players will use, unless it gets out there and is in the Great section it wont be so, so i have to get it out there somehow.Lithril 04:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Dates Ill Run This. Friday June 09, 2010 One Hour From This Post Date Lithril 21:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) We Need Cons For Each Level Minus One.(Backup's + Scrolls Of Res Only) I'll Edit The Date Above When I Know Ahead Of Time When I Know When We're Running This. If I Have Time IGN: Lithril Ashwalker -------------^^^-------- Kinda cool eh?. fits me name well aye m8's? wth http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:Team_-_Frostmaw_Ashway&diff=prev&oldid=1096078 was that? lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :You better shut up Relyk or he'll get his pvx buddies to ban you. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry it won't happen again please don't ban me!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::stfu :) amazing how i can say such things and put a smile on my face at the same time. no Reylk is cool hes teasing me...u bastard:P its kinda hard to type on a freakin itouch mmk!Lithril 17:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::someone else is posting some bond builds, i think alen will implode from caring so much--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't post on archived pages dipshit--TahiriVeila 03:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :noob mistake...dont be a douchebagLithril 22:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::then indent correctly :P--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yah like this--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) celestial weapon farm actually the two videos are from the anon. youtube wouldnt accept the avi files i recorded on xfire and converting them to mpeg2 looked fucking terrible, so i just used the anons.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :It was terrible because i have a wide screen laptop and doesn't keep ratio for youtube videos. The r/a turned out fine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlBItFzB0UU but the a/r got squished http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J37TfssSzTM--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll let this edit stay since it was worse than the team version that has its own page, but just so you know, it wasn't a merge of the two articles at all (hence, the different build in that section). --Toraen 00:48, 15 November 2010 (UTC) :Why would a solo be worse then team version...solo wins always. Falrach 20:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The ranger solo on the R/A page was worse than the ranger solo on the team page (the team tag is for the assassin variant, although I don't see why it's worthy of being on the main page and forcing the team tag). --Toraen 22:52, 16 November 2010 (UTC) gwpvx Hiya! PvX has forked off to www.gwpvx.com. You're free to continue contributing here if you wish, but most people are going over to the new site. See you there! -Auron 20:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :gtfo this wiki lithril--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::ill GTFO off this wiki when they can fix the shitty new one to where i can transfer my data over and my number ofe dits the right way thats DUMMY PROOf..Lithril 17:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::make an edit to your userpage (can't be a null edit you have to do something) and have the edit summary as the token it gives you. That's it >> ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::it's not that hard to figure out lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC)